The present invention relates to computer panels, and particularly to a computer panel. The user is unnecessary to detach a panel and the cover plate, while the computer panel can be installed rapidly.
Since more and more applications about computers are developed and used, computer panels are frequently detached for installing other peripheral devices, such as VCD optical drives, or DVD drives, etc., as shown in FIG. 1. In general, the computer mainframe 1 has a casing 11 and a panel 12. If a device without any circuit board is to be installed, the casing 11 is opened and then the device is fixed to the rack and is connected to the power source and bus. If it is desired to install a device having a circuit board, such as a VCD optical driver 122 or an extractable hard disk drive, the panel 12 is possibly removed. Since the panel 12 has an inner frame. The inner frame is filled by a plurality of cover plates 121 for preventing dusts to flow into the frame. Thus, if it is necessary to cause the operation panel of the device to protrude to the panel 12, a cover plate 121 corresponding to the device must be detached. Therefore, the operation is complicated. Thereby, the detached cover plate 121 is possible to be lost, while when it is desired to use the cover plate 21, the user can not find it.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a computer panel, in that a device can be installed without needing to detach or install a cover plate.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides a computer panel having a pullable door installed to an inner frame of the computer panel. The pullable door is formed by a plurality of cover plates. Two corners of each cover plate have respective first grooves and hooks which are coupled to the cover plates. The computer panel has an inner frame. The two sides of the inner frame have guides plates; an elastic slot is installed at a lower end of the guide plate. Two outer sides of the inner frame of the computer panel are installed with shield plates and are formed with a guide groove with the guide plate. By above mentioned structure, the two lateral sides of the pullable door can slide along the guide grooves at two sides of the inner frame of the computer panel. Thereby, the pullable door can cover the inner frame of the computer panel, so that the whole pullable door will move downwards and a space for adjustment will expose out, thus it is unnecessary to detach a panel and the cover plate, the computer panel can be installed rapidly.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.